Lucy the Vampire Princess
by NyanKitty
Summary: After an accident happened 1 and a half year ago, Lucy come back to the guild. Due to this accident, people hate her except for one person. A person she truly loves and loves her back. She explain that her fiance controlled her to make them hate her and she went back to tell him that she is going to marry in 6 months! Who is her lover, can he stop their wedding, who is her fiance?
1. Prologue

**_Chapter 1: Prologue_**

**_Normal/No one's P.O.V_**

"Give up salamander! She's my fiancé and not yours!" Sting shouted while aiming to punch in Natsu 's stomach.

"Never! Yes, you're her fiancé! But you don't love her the way I love her, Sting!" Natsu shouted while dodging at Sting's punches and punched his jaw.

"Love?! Bwahahaha! Ridiculous! To get power, you don't need that weak emotion! I only want her power! Why do you think I brainwashed those pathetic vampires to make me the prince!? I did it so I can marry Lucy and by doing so, I'll get her power! And no one can stand in my way to rule the whole Earthland, even you!" Sting shouted while holding his jaw and attacking Natsu using _white dragon's roar_.

"Stop this Sting! I already told you, I won't marry you! I love Natsu all my heart! And I'm not letting myself controlled by you again!" Lucy shouted crying at the sight of Natsu bleeding furiously.

"But you'll love me! Not this pathetic fairy!" Sting replied while kicking Natsu who in reply spit blood.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted and ran to Natsu.

"How did this happen?!" Levy thought watching while crying and Gajeel comforting her.

**2 years ago**

It's like any other day in the guild of Fairy Tail. Natsu, Gray and other couple of guys are fighting, Gray is unconsciously stripped again, Juvia is stalking Gray in a nearby pole, Cana and some guys are drinking tons of beer, Levy is reading a book with Jet and Droy watching her, Gajeel is munching iron bolts and poor forks and spoons while chatting with Pantherlily and secretly glaring at the two boys at his girl, Wendy and Charle are chatting, Happy is offering fish at Charle, Mira is serving the guild and Lucy…. Wait, where's Lucy? This thought is still stuck at the poor salamander while fighting with his frenemie.

After the fight ended, thanks to Titania, the doors opened, releasing a big bang. There stood Lucy, with red, vampires eyes, hair that flows freely on her back, not that noticeable fangs, wearing a dark clothing and a long black cloak. Natsu jumped in his seat and ran near to Lucy.

"Hey Luce! What took you so long? I have a job here! You do say your rent is coming." Natsu said with his signature goofy grin.

"Yeah…." Lucy replied in a monotone voice.

"What's wrong Lucy-san?" Wendy asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing. Let's do that mission Natsu. What's that about, anyway?" Lucy replied in her usual cheery voice again.

"S-something's wrong with Luce. I wonder what it? Maybe someone possessed her or our last mission, some freaky guy is controlling her right now!" Natsu thought.

"Oi, flame brain! What's with you? Please don't tell me you're thinking?! It's the end of the world!" Gray panicked while the guild are panicking too.

"Shut up ice princess! I do have a brain!" Natsu replied.

"It's really the end of the world! Natsu had a brain!" Gajeel replied with a smug smirk.

"Whatever! Anyway, Luce! The job is about getting a really expensive jewel in some forest in the east side. It's found inside of a cave, guarded by a big Cyclops! Isn't that cool?! And the reward is 500,000 jewels!" Natsu said.

"W-wait, what?! 500,000 jewels! Oi, ash brain! Why you didn't tell me that?! I'm joining!" Gray shouted at him with an angry tick mark.

"I'm coming too." Erza said in a monotone voice.

"U-um. Can I join too?" Wendy asked shyly while fidgeting the end of her sundress.

"Okay! But not you ice princess!" Natsu replied.

"What did you said, fire breathe?!" Gray asked while bumping his forehead at Natsu.

"I said, you're not coming with us, ice princess!" Natsu replied while bumping at Gray's forehead.

"Do I hear fighting?" Erza asked in a really scary, menacing voice.

"N-no mam! We're playing a best friend game" They both said while putting their arms to their shoulders while grinning nervously.

"I see. Then you all come to the train station after an hour! No lates." Erza said.

"Aye!" They all replied.

Unknown to them, "Lucy" smirked evilly while muttering in a really low voice that no one can even hear, "The plan is successful". And an unknown voice replied to her, "Good, now let's play, fairies. Let's see if you really trust your nakama." Then a sound of a stab of a knife in a wood heard and an evil laugh.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Fairy Tail is not mine. And so, in this chapter revealed all. Lucy is the vampire princess, Sting is a vampire prince, Natsu and Lucy love one another and Levy and Gajeel are still not confessing to one another. This is my first attempt to romance (and I'm too young to experience it), Nalu and not a "Lucy got ignored and kicked off by the guild" cliché. I apologize to my grammar and please R&R.


	2. The Job

**_Chapter 2: The Job _**

**_Natsu's P.O.V_**

I know something's wrong at Luce, but what? All I notice is she had red eyes not that warm brown eyes-that I love-, she was not wearing revealing clothes, she wears a cloak, she wears a really dark clothing, her scent is blood-mentally puking at the scent- and blueberry, she won't let me sleep on her lap, she didn't look at the window just like she usually does in train-mentally pukes- rides, she didn't laugh at me when I'm puking, she fell asleep kinda looking pale and most importantly, she had those fangs that no one can see but me, Wendy and iron head. Even though everyone thought I don't have a brain, I do have if it's about Luce.

After thinking hard, I thought about those murders happening these days. The victim always had two dots at his/her neck side. Everyone thought it's a vampire's doing. And from what I remember, only vampires can have the fangs like Luce. No Natsu! Don't think about it! Luce is not the one who kills all those people! She's not a murderer! She's kind, sweet, lovable, cheerful, loves her nakama…..and the one whom I fell in love with. I then felt a blush coming to my face but I instantly stop them, ice princess will tease me about it. But what if, Luce is really a vampire but she's not the one who did those murders. Maybe another vampire did those! I knew it! There's no way that- then darkness overtook me.

I woke up thanks to ice cone dragging me out and Wendy and Lucy giggling. I then felt the ground is not moving anymore so I immediately shouted "flat ground!" . Before ice breathe mock me again and we're fighting insults again but it quickly ended thanks to Erza glaring at us.

We arrived to the mayor who is the who requested. He said that the jewel is originally their town's treasure until the big Cyclops stole it from them. He also said that he will pay us double if we return it back in a month. After hearing this, we immediately said goodbye and went to the east forest. On the way there, Luce is acting weird again. She keeps smirking really evilly then mutters some words that I can't hear then smiles back to normal. I asked her what she is smirking and muttering about but she only said that she remembers something.

After exploring the forest and found none of the caves had the jewel and the Cyclops, we camp near one cave. Me and underwear prince kept fighting, Wendy and Charle are chatting, Erza is cooking us some food and Lucy kept smirking evilly, muttering words and looking all around. After Erza stopping me and ice breathe fighting, eating and building our tents, we slept.

In the middle of the night, I heard rustling. I immediately went out of my tent and found Wendy also leaving her tent and two guys are standing in front of us. Wendy and Charle woke the other Erza, Lucy and ice princess but Erza and ice cone only went outside of their tents. The guy with long hair walked in and it's…Lucy?!

"Why, hello there." Lucy said in too much enthusiasm.

"What is the meaning of this Lucy? And who's the other guy?" Erza asked.

"Now, now. how about we introduce ourselves first?" The unknown guy asked.

"F-fine. My name's Erza Scarlet. A requip mage." Erza said.

"My name's Gray Fullbuster. A ice-make mage." Underwear prince said.

"M-my name's Wendy Marvell. A sky dragon slayer." Wendy said shyly.

"My name's Charle. I'm Wendy's exceed." Charle said in a monotone voice.

"I'm Happy! I'm Natsu's exceed!" Happy said.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. I'm a fire dragon slayer!" I said while showing off my goofy grin.

Luce and the unknown guy smirk smugly then the unknown guy walked in. It's…..Sting?! That bastard! What did he do to my Luce! I guess everyone is surprised as me because their eyes are opened wide in shock.

"As you already know, I'm Sting Eucliffe, the white dragon slayer. But you didn't know is I'm the vampire prince of the Night Kingdom of Vampire Realm." The bastard said while smirking smugly.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia. A celestial spirit summoner. I'm also the vampire princess of the Eclipse Kingdom of Vampire Realm." Lucy said in a monotone voice while smirking smugly.

"WHAT?!" We all shouted at them.

"H-how?!" Erza asked.

"It's just that Titania. Now, Lucy, how about we do our mission that the Vampire Council asked?" Sting said.

"Of course." Lucy replied.

"What is this mission Lucy-san?" Wendy asked in a worried tone.

"The mission is this!" Sting shouted while he and Luce charged at us.

We all flinched and quickly ready the incoming attack. Sting and Luce missed but Sting attacked us with a white dragon's roar while Luce summon 2 dragons that are thin, not like Igneel (**AN: **_The 2 dragons are Chinese dragons). _You could say we are really shocked at the size of Sting's roar and Luce's new celestial spirits. We get out shock and attacked Sting.

I kept attacking the bastard with my fire dragon's roar or claw or wing attack and he kept dodging those with inhuman speed and attack me back. We're in the middle of our heated fight when he smirked smugly directed behind me. When I look in my behind, darkness overtook me. The last thing that I remember is a strand of blonde hair and ice cone, Erza, Happy, Charle and Wendy shouting at my name and running towards me.

**_Normal/No one's P.O.V_**

Lucy attacked Natsu from behind using a powerful dark beam. Natsu who had no idea, fell and went unconscious. The others ran to him while shouting at his name. Once they are near enough, Lucy commanded her 2 dragons to defeat them while walking near to Sting. Sting who is still smirking smugly, kicked Natsu really hard that made him spit blood. He put his arm to Lucy's waist and mutter words and they're gone. Erza and Gray stop and fought the 2 dragons while Happy and Charle flew above to see if Sting and Lucy ran in inhuman speed and Wendy heal Natsu.

After one difficult fight later, the 2 dragons have vanished leaving a really exhausted and in pain Gray and Erza. Natsu who woke up but still in pain but good enough to walk for another 100 meters, Wendy really exhausted healing Natsu and Happy and Charle flew down with a worried face. There had a really thick silent and everyone is surprised, angry and confuse.

"Wh-what happened to Lucy-san?! Why did she attack us and had those weird dragons? Why didn't she say, she is a vampire and a princess? Does she really didn't care about us?" Wendy thought sadly.

"Why did Luce attack us!? She doesn't hate us but why?!...Sting! That bastard may be control my lace to attack us! There's no way Luce will fight or even kill us! That's right! That bastard, Sting control Luce, _my _Luce! He'll pay!" Natsu thought angrily.

"-sigh- E-everyone just go to their tents and sleep. We will go back to the guild and discuss this matter to master." Erza said, breaking the silence.

We all nodded, went to our tents and fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Fairy Tail is not mine, if it is, the fighting scenes sucks. –reads fighting scene again- Damn! I really suck at those! I'll rewrite that scene when I read tons of fighting genre mangas while eating my favorite chocolate ice cream (I don't like those genre. They're stuff that boys love!) Anyway, please R&R.


	3. Discussion

**_Chapter 3: Discussion_**

**_Normal/No one's P.O.V_**

After saying sorry to the mayor, they went to the train to Magnolia. In the train, Gray is staring outside, Erza and Natsu are sleeping, Happy is sleeping on Natsu's head and Wendy and Charle are just sitting there, pondering what happened to Lucy?

After minutes in the train, they arrived at Magnolia. Natsu and Gray immediately ran and head straight to the guild with Happy following them while the others followed them quietly. Natsu and Gray kicked the doors of the guild open and shouted insults to each other saying something like, he is first while Wendy and Charle sighed and Erza broke their fight.

Gray, Wendy,Happy and Charle stayed downstairs while Erza and Natsu went to master. Normally Erza will not let Natsu come with her to master, but he literally bow down at her in the middle of the guild, asking if he can talk to master too! And that's how everyone realize that, Natsu really loves Lucy.

The two reached the master's office. Erza gently knocked the door and in response, a low gruffy voice saying come in, was heard. Erza slowly opened the door with Natsu following, Makarov is staring at them, beer in hand, a letter in the other and a worry and confused face.

"So, what happened that you rejected a 500,000 jeweled job?" He asked.

"Sti-" Natsu said but Erza countered her.

"We encountered Sting in the forest. And to our surprise, Sting is a vampire and the prince of their realm. And apparently….. Lucy is a vampire and the princess of another kingdom in the same realm. They received a mission from their Vampire Council, to execute us but it failed because they flee." Erza said in a sad and a hint of anger and confusion in her voice.

"Wh-what?! H-how did this happen?!" Makarov asked.

"W-we don't know. They didn't say anything about it." Erza replied.

"No. How did Sting is a vampire also!?" Makarov said.

"Ha?! Gramps, you're not surprised that Luce is a vampire and a princess?!" Natsu asked.

"Ah, i-it's nothing! It's just I kind of notice something weird to her! That's all!" Makarov said while scratching the back of his head and having a nervous grin.

"I see….. Well master, we're sorry to interrupt something. We're going now." Erza said.

Natsu and Erza left the office and joined everyone. Apparently, Gray, Wendy and Happy accidentally slipped that Sting and Lucy are vampires, that's why everyone is discussing what could happen. What they didn't know is that, someone is watching at them, laughing evilly and murmured something like, 'get rid of the fairies, check! get rid of mermaids, lamias, pegasus and other more powerful guilds, on go!

"I'm sorry everyone, I can't say that I do know Lucy is a vampire and the princess of the Eclipse Kingdom of the Vampire Realm. I already promised her that I won't tell anybody. Even though she is a vampire, she only drinks blood of animals and sometimes drink blood at hospitals. So I know she is not the vampire murderer. So if Sting from Sabertooth is a vampire too and a prince from another kingdom, he had a possibility that he is the one who drains people's blood. Oh, Lucy, I know you're not the one who'll kill people, you don't want to hurt anybody –sigh-" Makarov thought while doing paperwork.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Fairy Tail is not mine except for this plot. What do you think really happened to Lucy for attacking everybody? Is she controlled by Sting or she really doesn't care about everybody? Is Sting the vampire murderer? Please R&R.


	4. Year and a half later

**_Chapter 4: Year and a half later_**

**_Normal/No one's P.O.V_**

In the front gate of the guild, Fairy Tail, stood a blonde-haired woman. Her face shows worry, sadness and hope. She put her hood once again to hide her hair and face and slowly open the gates of the guild. As usual, the guild is noisy. The woman smiles and using her magic, made a certain salmon-pink- haired muscular man to disappear. This action made the whole guild look at her in surprise, confusion and a hint of anger. A jet black-haired man ran to her and removed her hood. Clearly, surprise and anger have shown in his face also as the other guild members. There revealed their missing or traitor guild member, Lucy Heartfillia.

"What are you doing here, you traitor?!" Gray ask shouting.

"I can explain what happen a year ago!" Lucy replied, tears threatening to fall.

"Yeah, right! Why don't you come back to that blonde-haired bastard?!" Some random guy scoff.

After saying this, more and more comebacks rang the air. All of them saying _how Lucy shouldn't stay on Fairy Tail, how she betrays the guild she only love and how Lucy should go back to Sting_. Lucy's tears finally went down and the guild continued to mock her. She clenched her fists tight and ran while tears are pouring and her hair is shadowing her eyes.

She ran to the nearest forest and found the pink-haired guy wondering, looking at the surroundings in awe. Then the guy noticed her and looked at her in surprise and mostly happiness. He ran to her and hugged her while crying in happiness, this caused Lucy to fell back to the lack of balance. She smiled at him and happily hugged him back. They stayed in this position at seems like forever-but it's only 3 minutes- and Natsu slowly retracts back and murmured, "Your back". Lucy nodded but slowly blushed after noticing at their position. Natsu who is still dense as a rock, tilted his head at the side and had that confused look.

"N-Natsu, can you please stand up now. Our position is embarrassing." Lucy stuttered.

"What do you mean by that, Luce?" Natsu asked.

"J-just stand up, Natsu!"

"Okay."

Natsu stood up then helped Lucy. "Hey, Luce. Mind saying, why did you escape with that bastard a year ago?" Natsu asked clearly jealousy is dripping but Lucy replied with a silence.

"Answer me Lucy! Is it true that you're that bastard's fiancé?! And you're a vampire?!" Natsu ask shouting while he caged Lucy to the ground with his arms again.

Lucy whimpered and cowered in fear and still didn't reply back. Natsu sighed, scratched his hair in frustration and stood up. "Sorry Luce. Did I scare you? I just want to know if you're really Sting's fiancé and a vampire." Natsu said with a worried, soft voice. Lucy shook her head left and right lightly and having a worried yet happy smile. "No Natsu. I'm just worried about your reactions. You'll leave me alone like the other guys that are also my best friend in my past." Lucy replied, looking down to the ground while her tears are threatening to fall again. Natsu hugged her again, rubbed lazy circles to her back and whispering that _he'll stay with her forever and I love you_-which is a slip up- Lucy looked at him in surprise then kiss him hard that he fell down to his back because of the out of balance. "I love you too, Natsu." Lucy softly replied then peck him again to his lips.

"Luce, can you ple-" Natsu said, but quickly cut off.

"Yes, Natsu, I'm a vampire and Sting's fiancé. Before you interrupt, I'll explain. A year ago, a week after my 18th birthday, Sting showed up at my window. Before I ask what is he doing there, he snapped his fingers and the only thing that I remembered is his smirking face. When I regained my consciousness, the only thing I can do is speak and see what is happening but my words don't released. My actions and words are controlled by Sting. After we flee from you guys, we went to his kingdom and put me in his personal jail. He removes his control spell on me and that's when sense of what happen when I'm still controlled appear in my head. After recovering of shock, I tried to escape but I notice that my keys are outside of the cell and there are magic disable cuffs on me. I tried to escape in many ways but I always fail. In the middle of the year, Sting visited me with a lustful smirk. He t-touched me and l-licked me in parts I don't want to be touched. Then-sob- he inserted something in my private part and-"

"Shh..shh.. Don't worry my Luce. That bastard won't do it to you anymore. I promise, I won't let him control and touch you again." Natsu softly said while hugging the now crying Lucy while rubbing lazy circles to her back.

"N-Natsu-sniff- Sting is certainly finding me now. What should I do?" Lucy asked, staring up to him.

"H-how about cut and dye your hair by asking that crab spirit of yours? Then change your scent and style of clothes too?" Natsu said while having his fingers form _V_ under his chin making him "smart"

"N-Natsu, are you possibly thinking?!"

"Luceeee, I think if it's about you, you know."

"Okay, okay. Now, _Gate of the crab, I open thee, Cancer!_" Lucy shouted

"Long time no see, Lucy-ebi. What can I do for you-ebi?" Cancer replied.

"Yeah, long time no see too, Cancer. Can you cut my hair so it can only reach a little past to my shoulder then dye it blood –red? And can you also change my scent into rose?" Lucy said.

"Of course-ebi." Cancer replied.

After 5 minutes, Cancer comes back to the Celestial World. "Woah, Luce! I can't even tell if you are really….um, you!" Natsu shouted. "Y-yeah. Now a change of clothes! I can ask Virgo for clothes that are mostly red, black and violet." Lucy replied.

"_Gate of the virgin maiden, I open thee, Virgo!"_ Lucy shouted.

"Long time no see, Lucy-hime. Is it time for punishment?" Virgo asked in her regular monotone voice.

"Y-yeah, long time no see too, Virgo. And I already said, no punishments! Anyway, can you bring me some clothes that are colored red, black and violet but don't make them like my regular clothes and also bring a dark red cloak? Oh, and also black boots." Lucy replied.

"Of course, Lucy-hime. Just wait for a minute." Virgo said.

After a minute, Virgo reappears with sets of clothes that are the 3 colors, a dark red cloak and 3 black boots.. The clothes mostly consist of knee-length skirts, blouses, shirts and hoodies but there are some dresses, gowns and swimsuits.

"Here you go, Lucy-hime. Is it time for a punishment?" Virgo asked.

"Thanks Virgo and no punishments!" Lucy replied.

"Natsu, I'm going to change my clothes there-pointing in a big bush- if you dare sneak a peek, I'm seriously going to kill you." Lucy replied, smiling evilly.

"Aye! I'm not going to look, see! –Covers eyes with his hands then turn around-" Natsu replied, cowering in fear.

Lucy looked at Natsu for a minute then went to the bush and changed her clothes. After minutes, Lucy finally went out of the bush and said to Natsu that _it's okay to look now_. Natsu slowly removes his hands and turn around and when he did, his eyes are wide in shock and amazement. Lucy is wearing a violet shirt, black skirt and her cloak and boots. It's simple but it's like she went dark or something.

"Who are you?!" Natsu shouted, clearly joking.

"-punches lightly to Natsu's head- Idiot! Stop fooling around! Now, all we need is a name." Lucy said while Natsu is holding his head.

"How about…..Mist…..Mist, just Mist." Natsu said while doing the "smart" position again.

"Why Mist only?" Lucy asked.

"So it can give you a mysterious and tough aura and façade!" Natsu replied.

"F-fine! So I have to act dark, emo, tough and mysterious too. –sigh- This is going to be hard considering it's the opposite of me." Lucy said.

"Don't worry, Luce! Just think about bad things that you want to crush and only say a few words! And I'll warn you if you are going back to your personality again and I'll protect you if that bastard ever walks with Magnolia!" Natsu said.

"Thanks Natsu. Now, where will I live now? I can't go to my former apartment. The guild will think it's suspicious and there's a possibility that _he_'ll go there!" Lucy asked, panicking.

"How about my house? Happy still believes that you're just being controlled by that bastard like me so he'll be happy to be with you!" Natsu replied while grinning goofily again.

"Okay. Now to use some magic to my other clothes." Lucy said then chanted some words and she is now holding a small cube and all of the clothes are gone.

Lucy smiled at Natsu who grinned back then held her hand and jog towards his house.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Fairy Tail is not mine. Yay! Natsu and Lucy confessed and kissed! And they are living in the same roof!


	5. Joining the guild again

**_Chapter 5: Joining the guild again_**

**_Normal/No one's P.O.V_**

Lucy woke up due to the sunlight. She covered her eyes and cuddled more to a heat source beside her. But then she remembered where she is, she quickly snapped open her eyes to meet Natsu's eyes staring at her, still sleepy. She, in return, smiled at him then she slowly stood up and dragged herself to take a bath. After she took a bath and changed her clothes, she tried to wake up the sleeping pink dragon and his partner-in-crime talking cat.

"Oi, Natsu! Wake up! We need to go to the guild now!" Lucy shouted to Natsu.

"Mmmm. 5 more minutes, Luce~!" Natsu replied and flunged his hands and brought Lucy to his chest.

"I swear, Natsu. If you don't wake and stand up now, I'll distinguish any fire you want to eat or see." Lucy threating said in a low voice.

"What do you mean by that, Luce! I'm awake, see, see!" Natsu shouted in fear while getting ready to go to the guild.

Lucy sighed at Natsu's action and glanced at the still sleeping neko, obviously to the noises Natsu's making. She slowly crept to him and whispered something to his ear. After that, Happy immediately went to the guild with Natsu trailing him. Lucy giggled and followed the two idiots.

They arrived at the guild in only 7-10 minutes to spare since they're running. Natsu opened the doors so loud and shouted "good morning" which the guild happily replied. But they stopped their noises when they saw an another figure standing behind Natsu. Erza stood up and walked to the front of Natsu and Lucy.

"Natsu, who is this girl?" Erza asked.

"S-sh-she's-" Natsu stuttering said but Lucy continued, "I'm Mist. I want to join the guild."

"Ah, ok. Follow me." Erza replied then lead Lucy to master.

After talking to master, explaining what happened while she is still with Sting-which he really angered- calming him down and getting the insignia from Mira-which is red in her left thigh- she took a job with the team Natsu. It's about some escort job in a near town.

The days continued as normal and peaceful-and what I mean peaceful is everyone drinking beer. chatting around and fighting- until a certain blonde-haired man opened the doors so forcefully that it is threatening to break. Everyone snapped their attention to the man and their faces immediately turned grimace. To all of his glory, it's Sting Eucliffe, smirking oh-so smugly.

"What the f*** are you doing here, you bastard blondie!" Natsu shouted.

"Why, I'm just going to find my Lucy~! Apparently, I heard that she went here. Now, where did you hide her, foolish mortals!?" Sting asked.

"Why would we accept that traitor!?" Gajeel asked, now standing.

"Ha? So you still think she is a traitor?! Bwahaha! Funny! So, she didn't say anything that happened a year ago?! Bwahaha!" Sting shouted while clutching his sides and had small tears at the corner of his eyes.

"What do you mean by that, Sting?!" Erza asked.

"She seriously didn't say anything?! Bwahaha! And I thought she'll say what happened! Bwahaha!" Sting shouted while also rolling on the floor now. laughing.

Then the doors slammed open, there revealed, Lucy. At first her face shows, fear, hate and disgust until she composed her self and glared at the boy still rolling and laughing. "Who are you?" Lucy asked in a bored or monotone voice. Sting glanced at her, smirked, stood up and brushed his clothes for dust. "Who are you my lovely lady?" Sting asked while doing a curtsy. "I asked first, now move aside so I can enter now." Lucy replied while her boyfriend, Natsu, is trying so hard to stop his laughter.

"Lovely maiden, my name is Sting Eucliffe, a white dragon slayer and the vampire prince of the Night Kingdom of the Vampire Realm. Now. can I ask what's your name?" Sting asked.

"Why would I say my name to a total stranger and a gay like you? Do you sparkle like a fairy too?" Lucy replied while some of the men are now laughing softly and Natsu and Gray almost bursted laughing so hard but they are stopped by Erza who punched them in their heads and succesfully making them unconscious.

"W-what?! Silence you imbecile mortals -then he waved his hand and all of the guild members are now on the ceiling- I'm not like one of those stupid gay shows! I'm not gay, I'm straight! And I do not sparkle like a fairy! How dare you saying things to me! I'm the prince of the strongest kingdom of the Vampire Realm! You're just a mere mortal! If you people don't say any word where Lucy is, I'm going to destroy this guild hall instead!" Sting shouted, blushing in embarrasment and anger.

Sting thrashed the guild hall very badly. He destroyed every single thing but the guild members are still struggling to get out of the now fallen ceiling. Sting smirked and in an instant, he's gone and so as the magic he put to the guild members to stuck at the ceiling.

After minutes of resting and pondering what's Sting said, they immediately fix their guild hall. When all of them are finished, it's already sun rise. The only people who are still awake, wondering what Sting said, are Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charle and Happy who just join in while Natsu and Lucy already went home to secretly cuddle more. Let's go to Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charle and Happy conversation.

"W-what is Sting-san mean?" Wendy asked.

"Is'nt it obvious, Lucy is about to explain but she is cut off by a certain ice mage here." Charle said.

"Hey, it's not my fault! I thought she's just going to say something like she joined Sabertooth and attacked us!" Gray defended.

"Hm. But I think Mist is quite a strange and mysterious girl. She gives off a familiar aura. I can't put my finger on it." Erza said while she's looking down to the ground while having her fingers form _V_ under her chin.

"Aye. Because Mist is someone we know!" Happy said but quickly covered his mouth with his paws.

"What do you mean by that Happy?!" Erza, Gray, Wendy and Charle asked.

"I would glad to say it but Natsu and especially Mist will not give me any fish and they'll kill me!" Happy replied while also cowering in fear at Lucy shaking him.

"Tell me who is Mist, Happy! I'll be your girlfriend and I'll accept all of your fish! Besides I love you." Charle said but it slowly become a whisper in the confession.

"C-Charle. you finally did it!" Wendy exclaimed happily.

"Hmp." Charle replied and turned her head to the side to hide her blush.

"Oi, Happy! Are you in there?" Gray asked, waving his hand in front of Happy face.

"Happy, answer Charle or else!" Erza shouted with a blush on her face and shook Happy furiously.

"Wh-what!? Ch-Charle, y-you love me?!" Happy asked while tears of joy are falling to his face.

"Y-yeah, didn't you hear? I love you." Charle quietly said while still looking to the side and her blush grew.

"I love you too Charle!" Happy shouted and hugged Charle which she replied and the audience smiled.

"Now, can you tell us who is Mist please, Happy?" Charle asked.

"O-of course! But first I'll tell you that Mist is living with me and Natsu." Happy said.

"Wh-what?!" everyone(Gray, Erza, Wendy and Charle) asked and their eyes are wide.

"And also-looks to the surrounding for anyone who's awake and found none- Mist is Lucy." Happy whispered and everyone opened their mouths, about to say something.

"Before you all interrupt, Sting controlled Lucy to do things she don't want a year ago. Then when they flee, they went to Sting's kingdom and put Lucy into a personal jail. Then from what I heard from Natsu, Sting did horrible and perverted thing to Lucy in the middle of the year. She tried to escape in so many ways and only succeded when she went to the guild again. Since Sting is finding her, she cut, dye her hair and changed her scent by asking to her crap spirit and changed her style of clothing by asking her maid spirit. And that's how she is living with us now." Happy said.

"Th-that Sting! How dare he touched Lucy!" Erza said then quickly rage around.

"S-Sting, d-did those things to Lucy-san?!" Wendy said, covering her mouth with her hands.

"I'm going to beat him, now!" Gray said, stood up and walked out but quickly stopped by Erza.

"I don't know what to say." Charle said then stared to the ground.

"Now you all know, please don't say I said this to all of you or Lucy will kill me!" Happy said.

"But can I at least kill that bastard?" Gray asked in a sickly kind voice but it's clear that he is really angry.

"No, Gray. We need to tell everything to master." Erza said now calm.

"I already know." a familiar voice said.

"Uwa!" Happy and Gray shouted then they all look to the source.

"Master!" Everyone said.

"What do you mean by that, master?" Erza asked.

"When Lucy went to my office, she explained it all to me." master calmly replied. "But can you please don't tell anyone? You all can go back to your homes now" he continued.

Everyone nodded and went back to their homes.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Fairy Tail is not mine if it is, I'll make Gray date Juvia already! And that's it. It's hard to write this chapter since my netbook-which had all of my chapters- crashed and I'm using my old computer. It's finally revealed, Mist is Lucy! And Happy and Charle are now girlfriends and boyfriends! And Sting is flirting with Mist and got embarrased!


	6. Sting comes back

_**Chapter 6: Sting comes back**_

_**Normal/No one's P.O.V**_

The days continue peacefully without Sting at sight. Team Natsu with Lucy/Mist will go to jobs within jobs and sometimes Wendy and Charle join too. Team Natsu, Wendy and Charle are once again friends with Lucy and of course Levy is her best friend again. Also Gajeel for no apparent reason, always call her _bunny girl_ which she is now wondering if he now knows she is Lucy. And of course happy days don't always continue. Sting once again, before his wedding, is seen at the guild doors and now he's wearing the oh-so smugly and evil smirk which some of the guild members scare off.

"Hm. I knew you mere mortals hide my Lucy~! Now where-is-she?!" Sting asks, pronouncing every syllable.

"W-what do you mean by that, you f****** bastard?!" Gray replies while getting ready to punch the life out of Sting.

"Oh~! You stuttered~! So, that means, my Lucy is here~! Now, tell me you insolent mortals, where is my girl?!" Sting asks while gritting his teeth.

Then once again, the guild doors are snap open by one and only Lucy. She stares at Sting boredly. "What are you doing here again, sparkling gay vampire princess?" she says in her usual monotone voice. "Ah~! The fierce lady is here~! Now, let's go my Lucy~! We had a wedding to do~!" Sting says and now, he's smirk grows wider.

"Who the f*** is Lucy?" Lucy replies and in her mind, she is smirking and laughing.

"Oh~! You know her~! She's you~! A little blue-haired, best friend of yours which I controlled, told me she had some evidence that you're my Lucy~!" Sting counters.

"Um. Very nice dude, that you can control people and stuff. But seriously, who-the-f***-is-Lucy?!" Lucy says.

"Then, I'm going to take you by force!" Sting shouts angrily then grabs Lucy's arm and almost runs off again but a certain pink-haired guy stops him.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Natsu says then punches Sting in the jaw which succesfully gets rid of his grip on Lucy.

"Why are you angry for?!" Sting shouts then waves his hand and makes all of the other guild members stuck at the ceiling again and punches Natsu on the stomach but he easily dodges.

"For wrecking the guild hall, of course!" Natsu replies and attacks Sting with fire dragon's claw. "_And also because you controlled my Luce, touched her, made her cry, made her suffer and fear and called her yours!_" Natsu continues in his head.

The fight continues, Natsu who occasionally attacks Sting with _fire dragon's roar, fire dragon's claw and fire dragon's wing attack_ which he counters with _white dragon's roar, claw and wing attack_. Sometimes they'll punch or kick or simply use their magic but Sting suddenly uses something unexpected. He snaps his fingers and almost in a flash, a horde of vampires are in his front. "My servants, finish him off at once! Sting commands, sternly. "Yes my lord!" the army of vampires say on chorus and immediately charge at Natsu. But a flash of long blonde hair is seen in front of Natsu and a loud voice booms the air, "_Gate of the ancients, I open thee, Vampire God!_" and a familiar doorbell can be heard. A blinding light covers the whole guild hall, everyone covers their eyes and the army of vampire burn and turn into ashes. Sting covers his eyes and smirks evilly. After the blinding light diminished, their stood a muscular man in a formal tuxedo suit and Lucy-in her regular blonde hair, brown eyes and style of clothing but now with a hood- behind him.

"My Lucy~! I see you get out of your hiding spot now~!" Sting shouts in a sickly enthusiasm.

"Do me a favor Vampire God, please get that bastard out of my sight!" Lucy asks the spirit.

"Why of course, Lucy. You are, after all, the princess of the strongest, mightest and kindest kingdom of my realm! And your mother did a really big favor to me! I'll be happy to do your favor!" Vampire God says, smiling warmly to Lucy.

"_Vampire's Holy Midnight Judgement!_" the spirit shouts and points his finger at Sting who is looking at fear.

"Aaaaaaagggh!"

After the attack diminished, Sting is nowhere to be found. The guild erupts in cheer and Lucy thanks the Vampire God. Natsu is planning to hug Lucy but quickly stop by Happy and Wendy hugging her which she happily replies back while Gray and Gajeel awkwardly pat her. "Okay, you all shoo! I didn't thank Luce yet~!" Natsu whines and everyone immediately stops their doing. Lucy glances him, pulls his scarf down and kisses him passionately. Everyone gasps, Mira fainted, Laxus is trying to revived Mira, Elfman is shouting _man_, Evergreen hitting Elfman with her fan, Erza blushes like crazy, Wendy blushes a little then glances at Romeo, Romeo glances at Wendy with a tint of blush, Charle fidgeting her skirt then glances at Happy, Happy is still eating his fish, Gajeel secretly glances at Levy, Levy glances at Gajeel then sighs and master smiling at the scene. Natsu puts his arms around Lucy's waist while Lucy rounds her arms at Natsu's neck to make them closer. After like forever-which is only a minute- they slowly retract back.

"Thank you for protecting me, _my_ Luce!" Natsu says while showing off his signature, goofy grin.

"Yeah. But I have to go now. I have to go somewhere." Lucy replies in fake sad voice.

"Why can you be here?" Natsu whines.

"Sting...I'm sure he's still alive. I have to go, bye Natsu and everyone!" Lucy shouts then she is gone in a flash.

"Hey! Charle, you're jealous, aren't you?" Gray asks at Charle while snickering.

"I'm not!" Charle replies then glances at the side again.

"Charle~! If you're jealous, you should've said so~!" Happy says, puts his fish down-which made everyone gasp- and slowly pecks at Charle's lips.

And again, everyone gasps, Mira who just woke up a second ago, fainted again and Laxus is trying to revived her again while master's smile turns into a grin.

"Wh-what?! What happened to you two?!" the guild asks.

"Charle confessed at Happy months ago. They're boyfriend and girlfriends since then." Wendy replied.

Then the guild doors are shut off loudly by Lucy-who is back at being Mist- and the shout of her is heard "I'm going to a job!" The job is simple, an escort job. But why does she feel that, there's going to be more by that?

* * *

**Author's Note**: Fairy Tail is not mine. I wrote this at 11 in the evening, so I'm sleepy-it's way past my sleepy time- So I take Xx4evaanimexX advise and I decided to change it permanently into a present tense! But I'm still not sure if it's still perfect, I don't listen at our English classes. Anyway-going to fangirl side- NATSU AND LUCY KISSED AGAIN AND HAPPY PECKED CHARLE AT THE LIPS, KYAAAA! And-pushes away fangirl side- I love writing the guild's reaction at the kiss especially at Mira and Laxus! Now, I'll ask you all, do you think Sting is already dead or not? And did someone read my other story, _The Universe Queen_? I'm going to make a sequel and it's surely a happy ending. Anyway, please R&R!


	7. The Trap

_**Chapter 7: The Trap**_

_**Normal/No one's P.O.V**_

**In the guild**

Everyone is sweat dropping after Mist's shout and immediately do their daily doings until Mira suddenly shouted out of nowhere. Everyone's attention are snapped at her and give a why-did-you-shouted- look. "What happened Mira?" Erza asked. "M-Mist! Mist's job is not listed on the job board!" Mira shouted, panicking. "What do you mean by that Mira-san?" Wendy asked, worriedly.

"It's just that...it has no requester and details. The only thing that I saw is the location is in some forest and the reward is...50 million jewels! And I didn't see this job in either the S-class job board or the regular job board!" Mira replied.

"Wh-What?! Where is it?! Where is it?!" Natsu shouted.

"Didn't you already heard her ash-brain?" Gray said then thought "_But seriously! 50 million jewels! Even I wouldn't hesitate to take it!"_

"And why are you concern at Mist?" Erza asked.

"B-be-because..."

"Maybe he l-l-l-l-l-l-like her~!" Happy shouted.

"Enough! Let's just find her!" Erza commanded.

And after that, everyone searched for her. But the result is...nothing. While everyone already gave up, Natsu is still searching. But he fainted thanks to exhaustion and Happy had to carry him back.

**Meanwhile**

Lucy skipped happily while thinking about the earlier kiss with her boyfriend, Natsu. But what she didn't notice was, she's in the middle of a scary, dark forest and someone is spying at her. She stopped skipping when she heard a familiar evil chuckle behind her. "Wh-who's there?!" Lucy said in a fake brave voice. But then, her vision went black and the last thing that she saw was Sting's smirking face.

Lucy woke up and found herself in Sting's personal jail...again. With her arms and feet chained up with a magic-remover and her keys can be found on the desk beside Sting's king bed. "Ah, I see you're awake, Lucy~!" A familiar bastard's voice can be heard and suddenly Sting can be found in front of the jail, smirking again. "Wh-what?! How did you catch me again, you bastard?!" Lucy shouted while struggling at the chains. "Well~! The job is a trap, isn't it obvious already, Lucy~!" Sting replied while going in to the jail. "N-no! Natsu save me!" Lucy shouted while Sting is smirking pervertly and smugly.

**In Natsu&Happy's house**

The salamander sneezed then continued to his slumber while his partner, Happy looked at him strangely and worriedly.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Fairy Tail is not mine except for this plot. I'm starting to become bad at creating at the ending-sigh-Whatever. And so, Sting captured Lucy again-please don't kill me, kill Sting instead- and my writer's block is gone! Next chapter is a thing that I know I'm bad at writing at but good at dreaming at!


	8. The Fight

_**Chapter 7: The Fight**_

_**Normal/No one's P.O.V**_

Natsu woke up thanks to Happy shaking him and shouting at him. "What is it, buddy?" Natsu asked while stretching his arms out. "Natsu! Sting! Sting came back again and freeze everything and everyone except for me, you and the whole guild! He is currently attacking everybody with his army of vampires! We got to go! Even Erza, Mira nor Laxus can't handle anymore!" Happy replied, panic is written all over his face.

"What?!" Natsu shouted then immediately ran out, heading to the guild while Happy is following him.

When they got near to the guild, they saw Sting floating in midair while hundreds of vampires are attacking his nakama. Just like Happy said, Erza, Mira and Laxus are now either on their backs or kneeling while panting heavily. Master is in his titanic form and attacking all the vampires while the other members are fainted from exhaustion. Happy went behind at Natsu and flew him near to Sting and Natsu punched the blonde's still smirking face.

"Why, hello again, Natsu-san~! I'm glad to see you here~! But what brings you here while I'm in the middle of conquering the whole Earthland~?" Sting asked with a sickly sweet, scary voice.

"Where's Lucy!? What did you to do her?! What did you do to everyone?!" Natsu shouted while he kept punching Sting which he easily dodged.

"Oh, a lot of things, salamander, a lot of things that I do to her. I bet you didn't even hear her scream like that!" Sting replied while smirking smugly and also punching Natsu back.

"How dare you?!" Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu shouted while aiming at Sting's still smirking face.

"Easy, salamander. I didn't do anything...yet. White dragon's roar!"

"F*** You! No one dares to touch my Lucy! Fire dragon's wing attack!"

"But I can~! She's my fiance after all~! Oh by the way, my slaves! Finish those weak mortals!"

Sting's slaves or his army of vampires started to attack the other guild members who are still-barely- conscious. But then, a sudden light appeared, making all of the vampires into ashes and a flash of blonde is seen on the front of the guild members. "Lucy!" Natsu shouted happily. "Wh-what?! H-how!? Tch, white dragon's claw!" Sting shouted and attacked Natsu who is disturbed. Natsu saw the attack but to slow to dodge the fast attack and it hit him. Now some of the guild members are awake but still tired. They are Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Laxus, Mira, Wendy, Romeo, Charle, Juvia, Gray and of course, master.

"Give up salamander! She's my fiancé and not yours!" Sting shouted while aiming to punch in Natsu 's stomach.

"Never! Yes, you're her fiancé! But you don't love her the way I love her, Sting!" Natsu shouted while dodging at Sting's punches and punched his jaw.

"Love?! Bwahahaha! Ridiculous! To get power, you don't need that weak emotion! I only want her power! Why do you think I brainwashed those pathetic vampires to make me the prince!? I did it so I can marry Lucy and by doing so, I'll get her power! And no one can stand in my way to rule the whole Earthland, even you!" Sting shouted while holding his jaw and attacking Natsu using white dragon's roar.

"Stop this Sting! I already told you, I won't marry you! I love Natsu all my heart! And I'm not letting myself controlled and captured by you again!" Lucy shouted crying at the sight of Natsu bleeding furiously.

"But you'll love me! Not this pathetic fairy!" Sting replied while kicking Natsu who in reply spit blood.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted and ran to Natsu.

"How did this happen?!" Levy thought, watching while crying and Gajeel comforting her.

"Step aside Lucy! I'm going to kill this, this insolent, childish, weak, mere mortal" Sting said.

"NO!" Lucy shouted while hugging Natsu close to her.

"Tch! Whatever! I don't need you anyways! I already powerful enough to conquer the whole Earthland! White bloody dragon's roar!" Sting shouted.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Fairy Tail is not mine. Somehow, I like doing cliff hangers, I don't know why. Anyway, I don't know how to end this. With a happy ending or a bad ending with Lucy and Natsu dead or Lucy sacrificing herself.


	9. Vampire Council Comes

At the last chapter:

_"Step aside Lucy! I'm going to kill this, this insolent, childish, weak, mere mortal" Sting said._

_"NO!" Lucy shouted while hugging Natsu close to her._

_"Tch! Whatever! I don't need you anyway! I already powerful enough to conquer the whole Earthland! White bloody dragon's roar!" Sting shouted._

* * *

**_Chapter 9: The Vampire Council_**

**_Normal/No one's P.O.V_**

Sting's attack is charging at the couple when suddenly a flash of light strikes down in front of them, making a barrier. The barrier deflected the attack and it hit Sting instead. He shouted in pain and quickly glanced the one who did this, readying to make it suffer. But his face turned pale instantly, there stood a group of old vampires, also floating in midair. Clearly, wise, power and authority is seen on their faces and also anger, disbelieved, worry and horror.

They're the Vampire Council of the Vampire Realm, you call the vampires there, elders. Everyone had to stand their ground firmly because of the powerful magic aura the elders released. When Lucy opened her eyes and looked at the elders, she gasped and her eyes became wide.

The elder that is located on the middle walked near to Sting while he replied by readying his attack stance but the elder simply waved his hand and a both of magic-repel and vampire-repel cuffs are seen in both of his hands and legs. The elder spoke and his voice boomed the almost seemed awkward silent

"You, Sting Eucliffe, are arrested for faking being a well respected, royal prince of the second most powerful vampire kingdom in our realm! And for your past crimes such as murder and disturbance at this mortal realm! But especially, for hitting, capturing and doing inappropriate things at the princess of the powerful kingdom! You are a disgraced to both vampire and human!"

"Tch. A disgraced, eh? Ha... hahahaha! Very funny! But of course, I already thought that this will happen! So, :snaps fingers: I brainwashed the entire Eclipse Kingdom! Mwahahaha!" Sting loudly replied back.

"You are indeed, a disgrace at our species!" The second elder shouted with venom dripping at every word he said.

"I. Don't. Give. A. F***! Mwahaha!" Sting laughed evilly at, then the brainwashed vampires removed all of his cuffs and he flew away.

"You mortals and your highness. Please hide and be safe while we, the elders, fight these vampires." The third elder replied, oddly calm at the situation but still, frustration, disgust and worry are seen at his, and the other elders faces.

They nodded, Lucy is carrying Natsu on her back-which he complained and whined for- Gajeel carrying Levy-in bridal style- Gray carrying Juvia-in bridal style also- Erza, Laxus and Mira slowly walked and master carrying all of the fallen members. Lucy quickly led them to a dense forest, in which no mystical creatures can get in except if they're royalty. You see, this forest is where most of the royalty trained their children and so, the Vampire Council decided to put up a barrier that surrounded the whole forest and to protect the royalties. The barrier can't be destroyed except if a royal says to, to the Vampire Council.

When Lucy's sure they're already at the heart of the forest, she stopped, causing everyone to stop and looked at her but then they noticed the surroundings. After Lucy puts Natsu lying down with his back on the ground, she looked at everyone staring at the surrounding at awe. Lucy smiled at them and decided to lay down with Natsu-who is now sleeping loudly and peacefully- and cuddled with him with a warm and happy smile on. Slumber soon found her but she heard the guild cheering quietly or the girls squealing quietly, and someone fell to the ground, before she entirely sleep.

Lucy woke up, thanks to everyone cheering, especially Levy because she's shaking her like crazy and shouting happily. Lucy brushed her eyes and slowly stood up, looked to her right to find Natsu yawning like Happy and also sitting, then Lucy asked Levy why is she shaking her and screaming like a mad lady. "Oh, right! Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! The elders defeated Sting! They defeated Sting! And they also made the brainwashed vampires back to normal! We're safe and Sting can't separate you from Natsu again!" She replied. "Oh, and also, the elders wanted to see you at your realm so you and they, can talk about Sting." She trailed.

"Wait, there's no way I'll let my Lucy to get separated from me even if she's just going to talk to those old men! I'll go with you!" Natsu clings at Lucy while she just laughed at his childlike behavior.

"Okay, okay, Natsu. You can go with me. But prepare, the other vampires are going to suck all of your blood." Lucy playfully threatened. He instantly paled but became normal again and said, "I don't care! I'm going to fry them then!"

And soon, everyone went back to the guild hall and said see you later to them and they replied back, Lucy and Natsu flew at my realm, talking to the elders about Sting but at the end of the conversation, teasing both Lucy and Natsu while both of them blushed really red, Lucy introducing Natsu to her mom and dad which her dad is horrified for and her mom happy for and going back to the guild.

Everyone congratulates them, Mira kept talking about when is their wedding, she should be the wedding planner and how many babies are they going to make-which made them really red- Elfman talking to Natsu about being a man and protecting Lucy at all cost, Erza going wild with a really red blush on her face, men threatening poor Natsu and girls talking to Lucy about where they'll go to honeymoon, tips on bed-courtesy to Cana which made Lucy and the other girls blushed like crazy- and baby stuff.

At the end of the day, Lucy went home with Natsu and Happy. Lucy is walking like a dead, exhausted, Natsu bickers happily and Happy thinking what he and Mira talked about and grinned evilly.

_**Flashback: Happy and Mira's talk**_

_Mira is on the bar, looking at the couple but then an evil plan went into her mind. She quickly signaled Happy-who is giving fish to Charle- to come. He went to her and asked what's the problem. She pointed at the couple and the other still not couple but had potential. Happy, strangely understand but still played innocent, asked what's wrong with those people._

"_Oh, Happy don't play dumb. I'm referring at Lucy and Natsu. Since they're a couple now, why not make the others too." Mira whispered._

"_Aye! But who are the others?" Happy asked, still playing innocent._

"_I mean, Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, Jellal who came suddenly and Erza, Romeo and Wendy or maybe you and Charle." Mira replied._

"_Oh~! But why?" Happy asked again with a big grin but still playing innocent._

"_Juvia is obviously love Gray, Gray ignores his feelings because he thinks it's girly, because he thought that Juvia will die like the one who taught him ice make, Ur and because he thought she loves Lyon. While Levy is denying her feelings and Gajeel, also thinks it's girly. Jellal and Erza are obviously love each other but they can't, because Jellal is running from the Magic Council. Now, Romeo and Wendy are still both young so they don't know the feeling. And, Charle is too arrogant and ignorant but knows she loves you while you, obviously love her." Mira, once again replied._

_Happy blushed then said, "Okay, but how can we make those people, I and Charle, together?"_

"_Hm. We'll show Gray that Juvia only cares Lyon as her friend then make Juvia confess to Gray. Then, make a good looking bookworm date with Levy which will make Gajeel jealous and punch or whatever for the poor guy and he'll confess. And about Jellal and Erza...Hm, that's hard. We'll just tease them. Then, make Romeo feel jealousy, he'll probably ask Natsu and hopefully he'll answer it's jealousy, then Romeo, of course, denies it but we'll say that Wendy is dating with a guy which is, of course, fake, then he'll confront Wendy and hopefully they'll confess. And give Charle a different gift, other than fish, maybe...flowers and act like yourself." Mira said while smiling to a surprise Happy._

"_I-I see. So, I ask Natsu to do that, then give Charle, flowers then I'll just do the other more stuff?" Happy asked._

"_Yes." Mira said._

"_Okay. Starting tomorrow, we'll do the plan" Happy said while grinning evilly while staring intensively to the guild members. _

* * *

**Author's Note: **Fairy Tail is not mine. And here's the happy ending. It's quite hard thinking about what will happen here because I thought I'll do a bad ending! But then, inspiration struck me when I'm lazily and innocently reading a tagalog version of doraemon volume 27!

I remembered about the Vampire Council elders! I quickly burst and started writing but the little plan is only a bonus-because I don't know how to end this chapter- or something like that. This is the last chapter and I'm going to start writing the epilogue. Basically, it's just what happened after 7 years of this tragedy. And don't ask me how the elders defeated Sting nor the brainwashed vampires!

If I become suddenly not lazy, I'll probably think about Sting is really alive and is seeking revenge to both Earthland and Vampire Realm, especially Lucy and Natsu! Or if I become suddenly not lazy, I'll do the little plan there!

By the way, what will I name Natsu and Lucy's son? I had this other plots that I'm thinking about, one is a Fairy Tail fanfic and the other one is a Shugo Chara fanfic but I don't know how to write them! But it sounded okay to my dream!

After writing the epilogue, I'll probably write my other story, but of course I'm lazy and I have a 5-day training camp-don't ask where is it because it's embarrassing!-


End file.
